Hogwarts and Aliens
by The Elo
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River have ended up as students going to the infamous Hogwarts: school for witchcraft and wizardry. Keeping the secret they are actually adults... they must solve what really lurks in the depths of Hogwarts and it's more alien then they could ever imagine...Can they stop it? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor woke up…

The world he found himself in was most definitely not the TARDIS. For one he was on a train…he (after a mild examination of his surroundings) guessed they were not in the 21st Century, the century he actual been aiming for… It was then he realised three other people in the room with him. And to his utmost shock, he recognised them.

Amy, Rory and River sat next to him and opposite, knocked completely out.

But it wasn't the fact they weren't conscious that worried him…it was because they all looked like…eleven year olds…

And (from examining himself) he was for some reason and he seemed to have managed to stay in the same regeneration. So had River.

Then they all started to stir. He of course sent the most reassuringly words he would give in this crisis.

"Whatever you do…don't panic…"

As predicted Pond answered with a dazed Scottish voice, "About what?"

"Um…well…" He may have not managed to think that far ahead.

"Doctor?" Rory asked his gaze fixed on to the Doctor, "Why do you look like an eleven year old?"

"That's not the question you should be asking Rory." The Doctor said.

Rory frowned, "What is the question I'm supposed to be asking?"

"Why are you looking like an eleven year old?" The Doctor said smugly.

Everybody in the room stared at him for a few seconds, before examining themselves. A shocked silence filling the room.

"Sweetie…" River said looking down at her now flat chest. "Why do we_ all _look like eleven year olds?"

"I have no idea," he said gleefully. "But I can say," he carried on, "that whatever has happened… we weren't really de-aged."

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked still not able to comprehend her own lack of female qualities.

"Because me and River have both stayed in our most recent regeneration. You'll think that if we were all de-aged to eleven year olds, we would be our eleven year old selves. We're not. And the fact we all remember being adults is another thing…"

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked at of the large window, trees, grass whizzing past as the train they were on raced forward. "We'll wait, until we arrive at our destination…then we should have some proper answers…"

* * *

Waiting wasn't one of the Doctor's best qualities…not that he would ever admit it. So after what seem to him, to be hours…he got up and started sifting through everything in the cabin. River and Amy with identical smirks.

"Doctor…" Amy said, still smirking, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking…" he said, pulling out a huge trunk hidden above him. One thing the Doctor forgot was simple his eleven year old body wasn't equipped with the size and muscles he had when he was an adult. So, pulling out the trunk ended up with him splattered onto the floor, the trunk rolling to the side, thumping hard onto the ground.

Giggles erupted around him as the others laughed.

"It's not funny!" The Doctor shouted at them, before pouting. Which only lead to more outrageous laughter.

"Look!" Rory said coming over to the now upturned trunk. "It has your name on it."

They all peered over seeing a name tag attached the trunk with string. Two words spelling 'The Doctor' was placed clearly in the middle.

"I wonder..." The Doctor said, before reaching up to another trunk, that was next to his. "Give me a hand will you?" He asked the others.

They all came over and hauled the heavy trunk down. Placing it carefully onto the floor.

"This one yours River." Amy said, holding another small tag.

"I expect the other two trunks are yours and Rory's, will help you get them down." The Doctor said.

It wasn't long before they were rummaging through their trunks.

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, by Miranda Goshawk." Amy read out loud, bringing out a grey leather book.

"Book of spells?" The Doctor questioned before, snatching the said book and fiddling through it.

"Here's another one." River said, bringing out another book. "Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander... His name even goes with the subject."

"Why do we have a stick, in a box?" Rory said, holding a small box with a stick in it. It seemed to have been carefully placed in.

"There's a cauldron in mine." Amy said.

"I have one too?" The Doctor said gleefully, now back to going through his stuff.

They all rolled his eyes at his childish innocence.

'What?" The Doctor said. "Aren't you excited?"

They all just stared at him.

"I mean cauldrons, sticks, books on spells...it can only mean one thing..."

"We're going to a school," Rory said interrupting him "A school for magic."

The Doctor looked upset. "That was my line!" He complained.

Rory held up the parchment he had in his hand, neat handwriting spilling all over the page. "I read it off this. It was in my trunk." He said.

The Doctor quickly snatched the paper, and started reading it…then he read it again. "It's mine." He said.

"Yours?" Amy asked confused.

"The handwriting…it's mine," the Doctor clarified letting them keep up with his train of thought, waving the parchment in their faces.

River snatched the parchment from his hands, stopping his annoying waving, reading it herself. "Why would you write a letter…to yourself?" She asked.

"A warning…a message… I don't really know, it doesn't say." The Doctor said, before adding. "But why was it in Rory's trunk? Wouldn't it be better in mine?"

It was then the compartment door slid open revealing a girl with bushy brown hair, and wearing black robes, tinged with red. She took one look at them and said, "First years? You should really put your robes on. We'll be arriving soon."

She was about to walk away, closing the compartment door with her, when the Doctor stepped in-between the doors, stopping it. "Sorry," the Doctor apologized, "who are you?"

"Hermione Granger, I'm in Gryffindor." Hermione stated clearly.

"Yes, well Miss Granger," the Doctor said, "Can you do some magic with your wand?"

Hermione frowned at his request, "Muggle-borns?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded his head hurriedly, having no idea what 'Muggle-borns' were. "Yes, yes. Could you, we have yet and well…none of us really know any spells or anything."

Hermione sighed, and taking in the Doctor's request she pulled out her own stick and said, "Wingardium Leviosa ."

She pointed it at the trunk and they all watched in amazement as the whole trunk rose off the ground, before settling back down.

"Is that all?" Hermione said.

The Doctor's smile was so wide it reached both of his ears "Oh yes," He said, "That will do nicely..."

* * *

**I wanted to do a Harry Potter, Doctor Who crossover and...this is what I got.**

**So to clarify where everyone is on their time streams:  
**

**3rd book for everybody at Hogwarts and the wizard world itself.  
**

**For Doctor who, it's just after the Wedding of River Song, but for River it's a bit further down her timeline (She has done America, and the crash of the Byzantium) Series 7 hasn't happened yet, for neither of them.  
**

**Okay...I think that's all I have to tell you right now...So tell me whether this was good or not? Every review is appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now here are the rules." The Doctor said.

They were all now dressed in their black robes, their trunks now put back to where they were before.

"Rule one, or A." The Doctor said. "We cannot under any circumstance tell them our real age. It is best not."

They nodded in understanding.

"Rule two, or B: We cannot under any circumstances tell them our real age."

"...That was rule one."

"Well done Pond, you're paying attention. And anyway, I though it was so important it had to be mentioned twice."

"Sweetie, just get on with it."

"Right yes...Rule three, or C: River no flirting, since it conspires against rule one, or A and rule two, or B." The Doctor said.

"That goes for you too." River said.

"Why should it?" The Doctor said, folding his arms, acting his age.

"The fact you flirt back, just proves it more."

"Yes, but as you just said, I flirt back, not the other way around."

"Well..." River said, a deadly smirk appearing on her features.

From the Doctor's perspective...it could only mean the worse.

"There was that time on Apla Nero where, if I recall, you started...it _all_."

The Doctor went completely red, at the thought of what happened.

"River...parents..." He started fumbling with his robe, as River made his way towards him. The smirk still there.

"I also recall..." She carried on. "A lot happened..."

The Doctor made an 'eep' noise, as now she was inches from his face. They could almost touch noses.

"Right," Amy said, getting up from her seat, "Since you two love birds are occupied, me and Rory will go and find another compartment."

She then grabbed Rory's arm and dragged him out of the slide doors, closing them with a click. Rory didn't have time to protest. All that time, the Doctor had made frantic attempts to get their attention. Hoping they would get him out of this situation.  
Of course to no avail...

"River...we shouldn't..." He said, very quietly.

"I never said, sweetie." River said.

"But y-you...'

"But I never said. Did I?"

The Doctor pondered this thought. "Well...no."

"So, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." River said, now sitting, comfortable back in her seat.

"But..why did you do that for?" The Doctor said, not happy.

River grinned evilly. "I do like to see you squirm."

The Doctor was about to retort back, when the train came to a very sudden halt.

"Why have we stopped?" River said, her grin gone.

"I don't know..."

The Doctor went to the window, peering outside. It was raining heavily and a fog had descended, making it hard to make out anything outside.

"There's something wrong with that fog..." The Doctor said quietly.

River came up to the window. "I can't see anything peculiar."

"It just doesn't smell like fog..."

The door suddenly opened, Rory and Amy coming in. "What's going on?" Rory asked, worry etched his features.

"And why does it feel so cold..." Amy said, shivering.

Now that Amy mentioned it. It was colder...quite a bit colder.

They all watched as the window slowly frosted over. It was like roots reaching out, searching. Their breath came out in puffs, mixing in the freezing air. This was no ordinary drop in temperature.

"Doctor..." Rory said immensely quietly, fear accompanying it.

They all turned to look at him, only to follow his gaze to the door.

A huge, black shadow, floated on the other side.

A small gasp escaped from Amy. Nobody in the room had felt so scared...and that was saying something.

The door slid soundly open. Revealing the horrifying creature behind.

It was draped over by a huge, torn, black cloak. It had no feet, but what it had of hands was skeletal and rotting. They couldn't see it's face, hidden by a hood. But then, it wasn't like they wanted to see what was underneath. It leaned forward, as if it was sniffing the air. They all stiffened against their seats, trying to become invisible to the creature.

Memories appeared...memories the Doctor would rather forget.

Clouded by these terrible memories, the Doctor could just see the creature look towards him. He swore, he could smell it's rotting breath.

Then suddenly, a huge blinding blue light filled the compartment. It hit the creature, pushing it back, warmth slightly returning.

Then the Doctor passed out.

* * *

"Ah, he's starting to come round now."

The voice woke the Doctor from his slumber, opening his eyes.

A man loomed over him. He was shabby and looked like hadn't had a proper nights sleep for a very long time.

"Here," he said, "Have some chocolate. It will make you feel better."

A large block of the stuff, was placed into his hand. the Doctor curiously looked at it, before taking a bite. Instantly warmth spread through him. He devoured the whole block.

The man smiled. "Told you it would make you feel better."

Suddenly the Doctor's vision was blinded by red.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, hugging the timelord. "We thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Pond, you should know by now that nothing can really keep me down." The Doctor said, puffing his chest out.

Amy giggled.

"Here's another block for your friend." The man said.

The Doctor frowned accepting the chocolate.

He looked round to see River passed out on the seats. Rory next to her.

"River?" The Doctor said, worried.

"Don't worry, after eating that chocolate, she'll be fine in no time." The man said, giving a reassuring smile.

"What were those creatures?" The Doctor asked, thinking back. He shivered at the memory.

"Dementors," he said his voice showed the hatred he had for the creatures, "one of the most foulest creatures to walk this Earth..."

"What were they doing on the train?" Amy asked.

"Looking for Sirius Black." He said. "And as I can see you don't know: he is a recently escaped prisoner from Azkaban. The Dementors guard Azkaban. It is the reason why they are looking for Black."

The Doctor frowned, what he said still didn't make sense.

"But, why would they be looking for him on a train?" He said, "What makes them think he will be he here?"

The man didn't answer straight away, instead pausing, as if he was thinking of an answer.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell," he said slowly. "And anyway you have no need to know...Now if you excuse me, I've got to go and talk to the driver."

"Right, sorry," The Doctor said, grabbing the mans attention, before he walked out. "But who are you?"

"Professor Lupin. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And with that, he left.

A groan was heard from the other side of the compartment.

It seemed River was awake now.

* * *

"Do you think we came here? Because of these Dementors?" River asked. "And an escaped mass murder."

"No..." The Doctor said. "I have a suspicion it isn't..."

They were off the train now, after the mass of students, chatting away. Unfortunately being so small, the Doctor's lack of height, made it so he couldn't see over most of the students. It made him quite annoyed.

The platform itself was dimly lit, the smoke of the train could be seen, floating.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go?" Amy said, trying to stand on tip-toe to get a better look.

"You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

The voice broke through the chatting mass.

It belonged to a sleek blonde haired boy. He strutted pass, two tank like boys followed, keeping to either side of him. The were heading for a boy with black messy hair, whom was with the girl Hermione and a red haired boy. They tried to ignore them, but the boy and goons stopped then in their path.

The Doctor could see a bully a mile away.

"Shove off, Malfoy." The red haired said, his jaw clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy said, grinning. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too?"

"I fainted." The Doctor said, coming to stand next the boy, with messy hair. The turned to look at him.

"I was also pretty scared." The Doctor carried on. "Right, Amy, Rory, River?"

The three nodded.

"That's because your a ickle first year," Malfoy taunted.

"Do you know what I hate more than pears?" The Doctor said.

The group became confused by his statement.

"Bullies." the Doctor said simply. "And _you_, Malfoy, are one. So you better go before more trouble comes."

Malfoy and his goons laughed. "And what is a-"

That was when River kicked him in the leg.

Malfoy stumbles back into his oversize companions, at the force of River's kick. Surprise it quite clearly evident. Being River, her kicks were going to be a lot more painful than normal.

They watched Malfoy and his croons scramble away, pushing through the crowd. Shooting glances back.

"River!" The Doctor said in horror. "What did I say about using _violence_!"

River shrugged, a smirk playing her features.

"That was sodden brilliant!" The red head boy said a huge grin plastered onto his face.

The Doctor couldn't help but share the boy's amusement.

"Yes, I don't think we've seen him run so fast!" The boy with messy black hair said. But then a look pasted his features...recognition? The Doctor couldn't tell.

River bowed, while the Doctor glared.

"Firs'-years this way!" A giant of a man called.

"That will be us!" the Doctor said. "Come along Ponds!"

He grabbed Amy and River's reluctant hands dragging them towards the man. Leaving a nervous Rory behind.

Rory looked to the three teenagers. "Er…" he said, "Your welcome?" Before running after the hyper Doctor.

"They are a funny bunch," The red head said, "funny...and weird…"

"Ron that's rude." Hermione said, sharply.

"It's not like thy can hear us. Right Harry?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, not really there.

For something else was occupying Harry's mind...he was so sure he had seen those kids before.

But why does he remember them as adults?

* * *

**So yep the next chapter.**

**Hogwarts will be next and also the sorting. I seem to be writing mostly from the Doctor's point of view...that may change every now and again.  
**

**Do you think I'm describing enough? Something tells me I'm not. Maybe it's because there's more dialogue...probably.  
**

**So review? Tell me how I am doing so far.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let it be known. I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. (Because I forgot to say)  
**

* * *

They were on the boats bobbing up and down as the waves took heed. They had all been assigned four to a boat, but the great man Hagrid (they had found out as his name), being so big, took one boat to himself. He held a lamp out, lighting their path.

"Can you see it yet?" The Doctor asked excitedly. Almost toppling the boat over, in his earnest to see the school itself.

"Doctor, we don't know what it looks like!" Amy half shouted, her and Rory grabbing the Doctor before he could fall to his icy, cold death. "So, stop trying to topple the boat!"

"Sorry…" the Doctor mumbled, looking sheepish. River smirked.

"Doctor…" Rory said his face contorted in thought.

"Yes, Rory."

"Well…wouldn't your name…be, well…weird to be called here. I mean-" Rory put his hand up in defense, "you can't just be called the Doctor all the time? It will attract too much attention…"

"Nonsense Rory, whatever gave you that thought?"

"Um…when people couldn't believe your name was the Doctor. Like when they asked the question; Doctor who? I think you should at least have a surname."

The Doctor paused on that thought. Then his face became dark.

"I have a feeling that we won't have a choice on the matter…" he said, his eyes losing their usually gleam.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Amy, we don't actually know anything about this place. Well, okay, we know it's a school of magic, for witches and wizards. But apart from that, we don't know anything. For all we know here dragons could exist? And then there's what you said before: we don't know what the school looks like? All we could guess on is where we think wizards and witches might go to become educated?"

"Like a castle?" Rory said, no longer paying any more attention to the Doctor's speech. River having the same expression.

"Well, yes probably, but we-"

"Doctor…" Amy said, a stunned look covering her features. "Turn round."

"Pond? What are you- oh…"

A rocky high cliff was revealed and upon it was a ginormous castle. It overlooked the lake below, as if owning it. It stood tall and proud, its mighty towers, each stretching to a great height. It looked old, and yet nothing could look so new.

The boats landed on shore and Hagrid led them up to the castle itself. It wasn't long until they came to the entrance.

The huge doors, that presented themselves, towered above them, both with wood that could withhold a battering ram.

"I wonder where the other students are?" River asked.

"There probably already in," Amy said.

As the doors opened, it revealed a very stern looking witch, wearing a emerald-green robe. "I'll take them from here, Hagrid." She said. Hafgrid trudged passed her, heading in one directing inside the castle.

Then they followed the witch into the castle, going up stairs, walking through corridors with suits of armour on each side. They stopped at a pair of huge doors.

The stern witch turned round to face them.

"I am Professor McGonagall." She said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While your are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She then stepped into the Great Hall, the door close firmly behind her.

"How do you think were sorted?" Amy asked. Students around them whispering with tension, asking pretty much the same question.

"A test maybe…" the Doctor said, thinking. "But then they wouldn't let students who have no idea how to use a wand do magic for a test…Barely any of them would pass."

"Maybe they have someone to sort us?" River said.

They all nodded in general agreement.

The door opened again, Professor McGonagall stepping out. "We are ready to see you." She said.

The nervous tension from the students just rose to breaking point.

They all stepping inside.

The Doctor almost shouted out in glee.

The Great Hall carried on what the outside of the castle had held. It was huge, with four long tables, each carrying students from variety of ages. What the Doctor noticed was each table of students had different colour robes.

Candles bobbed above them, dimly lit, while the ceiling was a cloudy night, just like the outside sky.

Professor McGonagall led them to the front where another table with adults sitting around it, was placed. The Doctor regonised Professor Lupin.

In front of then, a stool sat, with the most torn and patched up pointy hat the Doctor had ever seem (And he knew about hats).

A long piece of parchment was brought out by Professor McGonagall, she held it out, as if to read it.

"When I call out you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." She said, and then she read out the first name. "Ashwood, Robin."

A small, porky boy, stumbled up, putting the hat on, after a few seconds…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted

The table at the far end, in yellow, burst into a cheer. A happy Robin, bounced towards the table, sitting down.

"Ballard, Donna."

A girl with black hair that reached almost to her knees stepped forward.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The table in purple burst into their own applause.

"Bruce, Michael."

"What house do you want to be in?" The Doctor whispered to Amy. The boy, Michael, nervously puts the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"I don't know…they all seem okay…except the one's in green, they look a bit sour." Amy said. The Doctor looked towards the table and nods, seeing her point.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Annie Colling, a tiny girl, walks over to the green table.

"What about you Rory?"

"Probably where ever Amy goes." Rory said. Daniel Cross becomes the first Gryffindor.

"You River?"

But River doesn't get to answer the question.

"The Doctor."

Professor McGonagall wears a funny frown as she read the name out.

The Doctor walks forward, placing the hat on his head. He could hear the whispers from the other students.

"Well, well, well." The hat said. "I can say, I've never had anybody like you before…A Timelord, hm? And you are not really a child either…well this is tricky. You have the brains to be a Ravenclaw. And yet the humbleness of any Hufflepuff…But they all came later in your life. At the start though, ah…you stand out to only one…better be…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part it shouted out and the Doctor bounces to the red table, which has exploded into cheers.

He sits down and is instantly bombarded with questions.

"Is your name really the Doctor?" Several people ask at the same time.

"Yes it is" the Doctor said. "Apparently I was named after one of the doctor's when I was born…It's a shame my mother never asked what his real name was..." They all seemed to accept his lie.

And Rory said it would be a problem.

* * *

**NepetaMakara40: Yes he does, and I can say it will be put to good use later.**

**Thank you for all those reviews, favourites and follows. I never had that many so quickly. **

**I thought about putting in the hats song, but you've all heard that before and takes up too much room…so just if you were wondering why it wasn't there.**

**So review! Are you happy where the Doctor is? Where do you think the others will be?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

River watched as the Doctor bounced over to the red table, almost instantly everybody around was talking to him. He always had to be the centre of attention. He also enjoyed it. But River knew his ego had to be deflated every now and again. Can't have him too above everybody else that was when he forgot the little things…but then it wasn't like he did anyway. It was probably one of the privileges of being his wife. Only she could see those parts of him.

It was long until Amy was called. She just confidently walked up to the stool and placed the hat on.

A second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Compared to the Doctor, the hat had had no need to assess it's judgment to where Amelia Pond would go. But, then the Doctor was a very complicated person. Just like her really.

She watched her mother join the Doctor at the table. And River was mentally set back to the years in Leadworth, when they had been growing up together. She realised it was going to be quite like that. Except…this time they knew who she was and she felt comforted by that.

"River…" her Dad's small voice was as she remembered it then as well. Shy Rory, the boy who always was one step behind Amy and her. The worried expression, he had then, was now placed on his face right now. And, it was then, that River knew which house he would go in.

"Um…which house do you want to be in?" He asked quietly. He always did fit the concerned father, image.

"Where ever I'm needed." She answered. He nodded understanding her answer.

It was then her name was called out.

"Song, River."

River, would never really admit, but she was quite dreading this. It was probably because this, mangled hat, had to judge her to place her in the house she belonged. And she didn't like to be put somewhere she didn't want to be. Something that went against her training in becoming a psychopath.

She walked over and put the hat on her head.

"Ah." It said. "Another Timelord? Or should I say, Timelady? Your mother ended up in Gryffindor…but where to put you?" She squirmed slightly. "Oh…you would be good in Slytherin. You once had an ambition that would suit that house so well…But, you decided to contradict it. You're past would send you in a completely different direction…You're clever too, but Ravenclaw isn't the house for you…Where, where. Where to put you?" Really, it didn't need to repeat the same words. "Oh? A temper, just like your mother…but you have a loyalty…Loyalty to one man…Well that settles it, only one place for you…. Better be…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief couldn't cover how River felt.

She probably would of skipped to the table, if she hadn't had any dignity.

* * *

The Doctor clapped and cheered with everybody else. He was probably the only person to see River's relief. He did have an eyesight for these things.

Amy squealed, as River came to the table, sitting herself between he Doctor and Amy. Amy hugged River, River smiling slightly, trying to hide it, by looking down. She wasn't use to attention like this, more like scolding really.

Now all they had to do was wait for the Roman.

From here, the Doctor had seen Rory get increasingly worried look as River left to be sorted. In the Doctor's opinion, Rory seemed more effected by being de-aged more than all of them. He was really was acting quite similar to how the Doctor would imagine, eleven-year-old Rory would be like. Shy, worried, always, looking at Amy and River making sure they would be alright. The Doctor couldn't think of anybody better, to keep them out of too much trouble.

You could say it was his on-going job.

Much like it was the Doctor's to save the universe.

"Williams, Rory."

The Doctor looked up, from his thoughtfully position to watch, Rory, walk over and place the hat on his head.

The hat was taking it's time…just like it had with River.

The Doctor anxiously watched, trying to work out what the hat might be saying…then:

"GRYFINDOR!"

The hat bellowed the word out to the rest of them and a relieved Rory made his way to the red table.

The Doctor grinned. He knew Rory was going to go to Gryffindor. Pretty much, as soon as Amy joined. He was too loyal to her to go anyway else.

"Rory!" he said. "So glad you could join us."

Rory gave a weak smile. "It kept wanting to put me in Hufflepuff. I kept saying I didn't want to."

"I suppose, we all have some other house in us." The Doctor said.

River agreed with him. "It said I suited Slytherin…apparently it was ambition. But I wouldn't call that an ambition."

The Doctor nodded, understanding what she was saying.

They waited, until the last name (Patrice, Zorc) was sorted into Slytherin. Then the man, sitting in the middle of the teachers table, with a white beard so long it almost reached his knees, stood up.

"Welcome!" He shouted to the students before him, his arms going out wide. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat. " As you all will be aware of after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and the Doctor could tell he wasn't happy about them being here.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," he continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleadings and excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students runs foul of the Dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

A rather unenthusiastic applause was made, due to the Professor's shabbiness, which, compared to the rest of the teachers, looked well below average. It was only those who had seen the Professor in action that clapped loudest. The Doctor and the Ponds included.

"As to our second appointment," the old man continued, as the applause died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that in his place will be filled then none other then Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to taken on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The room once, again went into applause. The loudest being the Gryffindor table. The Doctor did not know why…maybe they knew them?

"We should of known!" A red head boy shouted, the Doctor recognised as Weasley. "Who else would send us a biting book?"

Amy mouthed, "A biting book?" disbelief written on her features.

The Doctor shrugged. "This is magic school."

"Well, I think that is everything of importance," the old man said. "Let the feast begin!"

Before them, the goblets and plates, filled with food and drink. The Doctor's eyes went so wide, as he just stared at the food. He didn't need to look round to know the others had the same expression.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said, before grabbing food on either side, eating.

Magic was his new favourite thing.

* * *

**I thought it would be good to see River's insecure side and what she thought of resent events.  
**

**So thanks for those reviews, favourites and follows. I'm so glad you all enjoy this story.**

**I'm going on holiday soon and where I will be going there won't be internet (that I can get access to, anyway). So this is probably the last chapter before then (Unless I can write another one before we go).**

**Hopefully, next chapter will show what the major plot actually is…**

**Well…until then, spoilers…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor got out of bed.

The funny thing about Timelord biology was that sleep wasn't really a real need. The Doctor only needs a couple of hours and then, his body automatically wakes him up. One of the reasons he has against human companions. They always seem to spend most of their time sleeping…He would get immensely bored, very quickly.

Usually he would be able to tinker with the TARDIS. But that wasn't here right now. That was also another thing to add to his list of 'things to do'. Find TARDIS.

He looked around to the other four-poster beds. Rory could be clearly seen, sleeping. He looked quite content in sleep. Someone was also snoring.

After the feast they had headed up to their dorms, where they would share a room with five other boys their age. The Doctor could see the outlines of his roommates. They seemed quite peaceful.

He crept out of the dormitories wandering down to the Gryffindor common room. He quite liked it there. It was probably the comfy chairs…

Amy and River had already made fun of him for that. Sometimes, he couldn't help wonder if that's _all_ they did.

He sat down in one of said Gryffindor chairs and stared at the blazing fireplace.

After a minute, he started twiddling his thumbs…

After two minutes, he shifted in his seat, the comfy chair no longer that comfy…

After three minutes, he remembered he still had his Sonic Screwdriver and promptly started fiddling with it's different settings…

After four, he started juggling the Sonic Screwdriver…it wasn't long until his wand joined in…

After five…well, that was too much. All he could think about was the rest of the nights of the year he had doing this…

It was lucky something decided to walk through the fireplace itself. Well…more floated actually.

The Doctor jumped back in surprise, his attacker peering down at him.

"First year? I presume?" The silver clad figure said, in a rather snobby voice.

The Doctor nodded, not believing what was before him.

A man, floated before him. His figure was slightly blurry, but still quite visible. He wore cloths that only came from the Elizabethan times; he even had the frilly neck.

"Uh yes…" The Doctor said, straightening himself. There was a real ghost! Right in front of him! The glee zoomed through him. "Who are you?"

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The ghost answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"The Doctor?" Sir Nicholas said. "I knew a Doctor once…Lovely fellow, had this obsessive attraction to a bow attached to his neck."

"When did you meet him?" the Doctor asked, eagerly.

"Oh…I was about 23? So…1564."

"Did he…by any chance…have any companions with him?"

"About three I think. One had this quite eccentric curly hair. They all wore funny clothes. I only met them quite briefly." Sir Nicholas said. "Then they left quite in the most mysterious circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"It's probably why I remember them. They all piled into this blue box, and I (only for a minute mind you) turned away. When I looked back it was gone. And in-between that there had been this eerily noise. I used to dream about that noise…"

"Thank you, thank you Sir Nicholas." The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together, a grin appearing on his face.

"Why? Are you related?"

"Oh, there's a bit more to it then that…Now…" the Doctor said, changing the subject. "Can you tell me…what happens around here and if anything that would be considered…strange happened?"

"Well," Sir Nicholas began, gathering his thoughts.

The Doctor couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Amy woke up to the whack of pillow aimed directly at her head. She didn't need to look round to see who it was. So she put her own pillow over her head.

"River…" She growled.

"What? You do realise we have school?" River said, innocently. "I'm only speeding up the inevitable."

"Yes…" Amy agreed, slightly muffled by the pillow. "But I thought I was done with this…_years ago_."

"So did I." River agreed. "But, if you don't get up. You'll miss breakfast, Mother."

_Yes..._Amy thought _I'm the mother._

Amy groggily got up. She looked round to see her other roommates had already disappeared off.

River seemed to notice her gaze.

"I told them it was better not to try and wake you. " She said. "Seeing as the last time I did, I ended up with a bruise the size of-god-knows-what. So I used a pillow."

"Very…creative."

"It was that or throwing quills at you."

* * *

"God, what has that man been up to, now?"

"He's technically a boy now River." Amy pointed out. Then seemed to think about what she said. "…His actual mental age for once…"

But she did agree on River's statement.

You didn't need to be a genius to know when the Doctor had done something. If it was something he didn't want you to know, he would go all squeamish, and stutters. But, when he wants you to know, he's like a five-year-old on too much sugar. Even from here, Amy could see he was just hanging onto his sit. Rory, sitting next to him, had to keep bringing him back down.

"Amy! River!" He said gleefully, from the Gryffindor table, he waved them over.

"What did you do?" River said, grabbing food onto her plate.

"I'll tell you later…" He whispered. "When there are a little less people…"

Oh…so it was that important.

That's when two older boys came and swiveled River in her seat, to face them.

Amy could tell they were twins. Matching flaming red hair, same tall, thin bodies. It went right down to the massive grins on their faces.

"We've been told-" one started.

"That the young lady before us-" the other continued.

"Did us all a favour-"

"And gave Malfoy-"

"The reality kick he needed." The one who started finished.

River looked confused, then it struck her.

"Oh…you mean when I kicked that boy Malfoy?"

The twins bowed. "We are honoured to make your acquaintince." They said in sync.

"I'm George-" the one on the right said.

"And I'm Fred-" The other said.

"Weasley." They said in union.

"Are you related to another red head boy? Quite tall, lanky, was with a Hermione and a boy with glasses?" River asked.

"The very same…" They said, but then George whispered:

"But we don't like to tell people…."

Amy couldn't help, but giggle.

"Sorry," the Doctor said from the other side of the table. "Would you say you know the castle well?" he asked the twins.

"I would say so." Fred said.

"Have you noticed anything strange, lately? Not what usually goes on?"

The twins looked between each other, before answering.

"The house elves had a little bit of a fuss, when we went down to the kitchens, last night…wouldn't you say George?"

"Yes," George agreed with Fred. "They usually enjoy serving you food. But they seemed very reluctant to give any."

"They usually jump to the chance, it makes them happy, you see?"

"Thought so…" the Doctor mumbled underneath his breath, only just audible.

"Why do you want to know?" George asked.

"Oh…no particular reason…" the Doctor answered.

Professor McGonagall appeared carrying piles of parchment. She handed one to each student. "These are your class timetables." She said, before moving on the next lot of students.

"Unlucky." George said glancing down at Rivers.

"Why?" River questioned.

"You have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins."

"They can't be that bad." Amy said.

"Malfoy's one." Fred said.

"You should meet the rest." George said in disgust. "All a bunch of twats."

"We'll just have to take your word for it." The Doctor said, scanning his own.

"Oh and you see that teacher with the black slimy look?" Fred said, pointing to the teachers table.

"The one that looks like he's has something bad underneath his nose?" George added.

"Yeah…" Amy said, seeing the man in question.

"He's Slytherin's head." Fred said.

"Nasty piece of work-" George said.

"Hates all Gryffindor's-" Fred added.

"He's also the potions master." George said.

"Have to keep an eye on him…" the Doctor said, frowning at the man.

Amy frowned too. It wasn't like the Doctor to be suspicious of someone just because nobody liked him.

"It is our time to disembark-"George dramatically started.

"So we shall say fare well, until we meet again." Fred said, carrying on the image.

They both bowed to River before wandering up the Gryffindor table.

Amy couldn't help but laugh at their humour.

"I bet they are pranksters." the Doctor said.

"And why's that?" River said, yet even when she didn't say it, _sweetie_, seemed to attach itself to her words. Amy thought, it was because she was so used to hearing it. Things like that take a while to leave.

"Met two twins just like them," the Doctor said, "But of course they were known as Barry and Bob. Nice lads, but you didn't want to be on the end of their pranks."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say...There pranks went a bit over board on some aspects of life. Especially the more mundane scale. It's horrible to wake up in the morning to their pranks. I thought I would never scrub off the stains."

A shiver ran through them all.

* * *

Harry watched the four, while they conversed and until they left.

While that was happening, Hermione and Ron were arguing about Hermione's timetable.

"Harry!" Ron said, grabbing his attention. "You got to agree with-"

"Why were you looking at those first years?" Hermione said, directing the conversation away from her.

"I really think-"Harry began.

"Harry, they can't be the same people. They're kids. Not adults. And anyway they could have been their parents or relatives?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you didn't see them. They look so alike…it's scary really…" Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said, "you've got enough on your mind as it is. Just drop it. You don't need anything else bothering you."

Harry just nodded. But he already had a plan.

Time for his Dad's invisibility cloak.

* * *

**So I'm back from my holiday.  
****  
And back to writing as well.  
**

**So the plot hasn't quite shown itself...Hopefully it'll be next chapter.  
**

**Anyway, school for me is starting soon and I'm now in upper school. Which means, more homework, more studying. So if this story seems to get forgotten at some stage, it hasn't, I'm just really busy. So remember that when I don't update for a while.  
**

**And thanks for all those reviews, favourites and follows, this story is now my most popular! And this is only chapter five!  
**

**So review? I might update quicker *hint*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"So your telling me were going to see a bunch of house elves and yet you forgot to ask where the kitchens were…Really, Doctor, you can be so stupid sometimes." Amy huffed angrily.

There were standing in the many corridors of Hogwarts, way past curfew. Rory, couldn't help but feel like the suits of armour, lining the corridor, were staring at them…he was so sure that he had caught one of them staring. But then it is very hard to tell whether something with no actually face was staring at you. That, and the fact it didn't move much in any sense.

"And now look." Amy raged, "We're lost!"

"We're not lost." The Doctor said. "We're just somewhere we don't recognise."

Rory didn't know why the Doctor didn't just stopped opening his mouth and speaking. It would only just fuel her more. He would know.

"That is what being lost is! Go look it up in a dictionary! You moron!" Amy said, fuming.

Rory glanced at River. His daughter had an amused expression placed on her lips. He shuffled over to her.

"Shouldn't we…intervene?" he asked River, quietly, The Doctor trying to make another excuse to their current situation.

"And miss out having fun watching them?" River said.

"Yes…but it is after curfew. And then there's Filch we have to worry about and Mrs Norris." Rory said. They still yet had to have an encounter with schools caretaker and his beloved cat and Rory would rather not.

River sighed. Knowing he was right. "Good thing I had the decency to ask." She said.

Rory just looked at her. "Hang on, you _already know _where the kitchens are?"

"Of course." River said. "The chances of that boy not asking was so high a probability, I had to ask."

"But…we've been walking in circles for hours!"

"I know." A grin just spread across her face.

Rory shook his head. He should of known really; the chances of her not doing it were very low indeed.

River walked towards the many paintings. It was a particular one, with a bowl full of fruit. He watched as she tickled the pear. Rory heard the pear give out, what sounded like a…giggle? Only for the pear to turn itself into a doorknob. River sent a smirk his way.

He just shook his head.

"River!" the Doctor said, noticing. "How did you do that?"

He walked over, inspecting the now doorknob. Amy came over too, the argument forgotten.

"You tickle the pear sweetie." River answered.

"Your not supposed to call me that!" The Doctor said in a hushed voice.

River rolled her eyes. "There isn't anybody here." She said.

She then pulled the doorknob, the painting and a bit of the wall behind it opening, reveling what was behind.

"Where does this lead to?" Amy asked.

"The kitchens." River answered.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"Lucky guess…"

Rory could tell they didn't believe her. But he couldn't help not noticing the wink River gave him. He sighed, watching them all head inside.

But…Rory couldn't shake that feeling off, like something was watching them. He once again turned to look at the empty suits of armour.

"Come on, Rory!" The Doctor shouted from inside.

Rory, hesitantly, headed in.

The suit of armour stared, watching the door close behind the boy and the doorknob become, once again, a pear. It knew something about these students was off.

If anybody had looked closely, they would have seen a wisp of smoke come out of the armour and float down the corridor.

Unfortunately not by any magical means.

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He had just been lying in bed thinking about Sirius Black. To what everybody said, Harry didn't want to go looking Black. Why would he go after someone who wanted to kill him? But then, trouble was more likely to come to him. Harry had a feeling his life will be like that. But he didn't know what to do with the situation that is, if he could do anything. He had no idea. It was probably why he kept thinking about those first years. At least he could do _something_.

He then heard the sound of voices coming from the common room.

Harry rolled over to have a clear view of Ron. The other boy was snoring. But then Harry was used to the Dursleys, so Ron's snores were quite puny compared to theirs.

"Ron…" he whispered, trying not to wake up his other roommates.

The snores seemed to get louder.

"Ron…" Harry tried again.

No answer.

"Ron!"

"Huh? What…" Ron's dazed voice sounds.

"Did you hear those voices?"

"What voices? No I don't hear anything, just go to sleep Harry…" Ron said. Harry could hear him losing consciousness.

"Ron!"

It was too late, Ron's snores, once again, enveloped the room.

Signing, Harry got out of bed, sneaking towards the common room.

What he saw was the four first years, huddled around the Gryffindor fire. He went as close as he could, without them detecting him.

"So…" the red head said. "What was the use in visiting them? I mean, apart from getting no closer to finding out what's actually going on here?"

"At least they are on our side, Amy." Harry recognised the Doctor's voice. "They can tell us if anything suspicious actually happens."

Harry watched as the sandy haired boy put his hand up.

"What is it Rory?" the Doctor said.

"What gave you the initial idea?" the boy said.

"Initial?"

"Yeah, I think it just wasn't those twins that made us go down to the kitchens."

"Yes, you quite right." The Doctor said nodding. "The ghost-Sir Nicholas - told me the house elves were a bit more frightened of more things then usual…I thought that it could be a start and he also mentioned that the place was more smoked up then usual."

"Smoked up?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, he said there seemed more smoke coming from the kitchens and half the time there weren't any house elves in there."

"But this is a magic school." Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but leave it to someone who has lived and spent their afterlife in one place to know things like that. You'll be surprised what they see and hear. Being dead and all. People don't pay attention to the dead and the dead don't really pay attention to the living. It's sort of a two-way blind spot."

Harry could tell the Doctor was enjoying this very much.

"So? What's our next move?" River asked. Harry could see a sort of gleam in her eye.

"Wait…Go to school, do school stuff. What people usually do here." The Doctor sounded excited about the prospect of school, the others…not so much.

Harry quietly walked back to bed.

* * *

The next day Harry told Hermione and Ron what he heard. They were in the Library, trying their best to be as quietly as possible so Madame Pince didn't notice their presence. It was a theory that had worked many a time, to keep the librarian from prying into their conversations. They, of course, had checked for intruding students before carrying out the conversation.

"It proves, Hermione, they are not really students," Harry whispered to Hermione, earnestly.

Typically Hermione went against what he said. "But they never actually _said _they were. Harry, we're got no proper evidence!"

"She's right, mate." Ron said. "You've got to have evidence and isn't like we're been right before. Look at first year. We thought it was Snape trying to kill you. When in fact it was Quirrell!"

"But that's another situation!" Harry said.

"Really is it?" Hermione rhetorically said. "It still is making assumptions about someone (this time a group), it's the same, Harry. The same."

"But-"

"Harry! Please just forget about it. You'll already have a mass murder on your tail. You don't need to get distracted by something else. Especially something that might make you reckless!" Hermione said, sternly.

Harry sighed. He knew she was right.

What the trio didn't realise was that they weren't entirely alone…

Rory Williams (who was known to some as Pond) was sitting only meters away from the trio and had heard every word. He wasn't really known for ear's droppings. But, can become invisible quite well when he wanted too. He reasoned it was the fact that most people forgot he was there. It was a skill he had naturally picked up as a child. Rory got up from his quiet spot and walked out of the Library.

The trio never noticed him leave.

* * *

**I managed to just squeeze this in with life, which I'm pretty impressed about.**

**I have absolutely no clue when the next one will be up, but expect a very long delay. **

**So review and stuff, for I am running out of things to say.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Amy watched in amusement as the Doctor tried once again, for the millionth time, to make the feather float.

It had yet to move, even an inch.

The Doctor dropped his wand forcefully onto the table, his face screwed up in anger. "Why won't it work!" he shouted to no one in particular.

They had had their first lessons today. Charms had been one of the few first up. Now they resided in the common room, going over what they had learned. Well…the Doctor was anyway. For some reason he was having the most difficulty doing any of the spells. When Amy had done it, she had felt like she was born to be a witch. The Doctor…not so.

The Doctor stubbornly folded his arms, glaring at the feather.

River gave a loud sigh. She sat next to the Doctor, one of their many books held in her hands.

"Because you cannot do the wand movements _correctly_." River emphasised.

"I do!" the Doctor protested. He picked his wand up again. "A swish and a flick!"

The feather still hadn't moved.

The Doctor glared at the foul monstrosity.

Amy giggled.

River sighed, again, realising her husband was never going to learn at his stubborn pace.

"Here." She said, her own wand appearing in her hands. "A swish and a flick. _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather slowly made its rise, going up and up, until River brought it back down to Earth.

"I did do the flish and the slick just like you said River!" he complained.

"It's the swish and flick." River corrected.

"I know River! It's just why can't I do it!"

"I told you." River said. "You can't do the wand movements correctly. And anyway, with the luck you had at the Academy it's no wonder you're having trouble."

"I had perfect scores." The Doctor said.

"On the _fourth try_ that is."

"So, I failed the first couple times, you don't know how hard they were!" the Doctor complained.

"And yet, Romana still beat you." River said, shaking her head.

"How do you know about Romana?"

"The TARDIS told me. I am the child of the TARDIS, after all."

The Doctor glared at her.

"It's _unfair_…" The Doctor said. "How come you lot can all get on the first _try_ while I have to spend hours trying to even make it move. Even Rory could do it." He added.

"What about Rory?" Amy said, her words threatening.

The Doctor took the advice pretty quickly.

"No, no, no nothing at all." He said rather hastily.

"Glad to hear." Amy said, but the stern look she gave the Doctor said everything. "On the subject of Rory," Amy said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "What are we going to do about that third year?"

"Nothing." the Doctor said simply.

"Nothing?" Amy said. "You do realise that Harry knows? He could spill everything to everyone else?"

"No he won't." the Doctor argued.

"And why is that?" River said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if I'm right about Harry, which I'm most certainly am, then he would only tell Hermione and the Weasley boy. Nobody else." the Doctor said happily.

"And because you've heard all about the deeds his done in the past few years." River simply remarked.

"That is not the reason, River Song." the Doctor said, folding his arms.

"Well, _Doctor_," River said, "I'm pretty sure I saw you asking around about the boy as soon as you had the chance."

"You must have seen wrong River."

River huffed in reply, thinking the conversation was not worth her time. She quickly went back to reading her book.

"So, Doctor," Amy said. "What did you find about the Harry?"

"That he is the boy who lived, pretty much a celebrate here. Though the Dean boy went on about the time he defeated a Basilisk. While the other boy, Seamus, said it was most definitely dragon. Apparently one of those really deadly types, that could kill you with one look. Dean went on to argue that was what a Basilisk did and Seamus disagreed, which lead to an argument, which I promptly left." The Doctor realising his mistake also said. "-But it wasn't like I was actually there talking to them. No, I was on the other side of the room, Timelord hearing and all."

"Sure you were Doctor..." Amy said, clearly not believing a word.

"Where's Rory?" River suddenly asked, her head sweeping to look at the many occupants of the Gryffindor common room. None to be the roman.

Now it had come to her attention, she hadn't seen him since class had ended. Her brow frowned at this realisation.

"I don't know…" she said, worry seeping through. All she could do was think that he better get his stupid face here as soon as possible. Then, she could tell him off for not being here. That made her smile.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

An explosion ricocheted through the common room leaving a pile of ashes where the feather had been and a very sooty Doctor.

"_How is this fair!" _He shouted.

Amy and River burst out in laughter.

* * *

Rory wondered the many halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't really his fault he was lost, more his very bad sense of direction. Amy and River had reminded him constantly as kids. So, Rory could only sigh heavily as he looked at another identical corridor. He was getting quite bored of suit of armour.

That and the fact they sent shivers up his spine. He knew traveling with the Doctor made you a bit more jumpy and prone to look at normal objects and fantasy some creepy alien coming out of it. Being in a magic school made it worse. At least with the Doctor things were rational _real_ and could be explained at length. But here, everything about the place shouldn't exist; it wasn't possible.

Something with certain amount of hair, suddenly, ran into him.

"Oof!" he said as the collision rendered him winded. He fell to the ground, landing on his bottom.

"Sorry!" came a rushed reply.

He looked towards the girl sprawled on the floor, who Rory, quickly identified as Hermione Granger.

"Oh thank god," she said with relief, a smile appearing on her lips. She sat up, before helping him. "We thought-"

"Rory!" the Doctor's voice floated towards him. Rory saw Amy close behind he could clearly see the worry on her face. They also weren't wearing any robes, but muggle clothing. The Doctor in his usual tweed and bow-tie.

The Doctor was about to open his mouth again, when he stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side looking at Rory strangely.

"Why are you wearing the school uniform?" he asked.

Amy stopped as well, while Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Err…" Rory said. "Because I'm at school?"

The Doctor frowned. Rory could see the cogs turning inside his head, frantically trying to make his mind work.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"You wouldn't know where River is would you?" he asked.

"Um…at the common room?"

"Ah, right, just as I thought." The Doctor said, nodding his head. "Come along Pond, Granger, we seem to have made a mistake."

Before anyone could argue, the Doctor had grabbed Hermione's and Amy's hands dragging them along around the corner, leaving Rory alone again.

Rory sighed, once again. He was still lost.

'Oh and Rory!"

Rory looked round to see the Doctor's head appear around the corner.

"It's a left turn and don't mention any of this; preserving the time lines and all." He said, before once again disappearing behind the corner.

Rory knew what confusion felt.

And he definitely had it right now.

* * *

**I always love it when time-wimey stuff happens. **

**Thank you for all those reviews, favorites and follows. It's always good to know people like this story.**

**Like before, I don't know when the next update will be, you'll just have to wait.**

**So review tell me whether it is all satisfactory. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Settle down." Professor Lupin said.

Everybody in the class fell to their usual seats, the noise level diminishing.

From the words coming from the other years, everybody was excited about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Now, we will be starting with the simple defensive spells. Can anyone name a few?"

A hand instantly flew up.

"Yes…Mr…"

"Doctor."

"Well, Mr Doctor what-"

"It's just the Doctor, no Mr, Sir, Miss or whatever is used around in this time."

Professor Lupin looked down at the boy, who had a bowtie, instead of a tie. He had already gained some unusual thoughts from the other teachers. They all agreed on a few things: one, the boy couldn't preform a spell to save his life, and yet had an IQ much higher than the rest of his classmates. Even Professor Snape agreed, even though he had reasonable different thoughts on the Song girl.

"Tell me Doctor, what are these spells?"

"Expelliarmus, stupefy-"

"I think that's quite a lot of spells, we'll stop just there." Professor Lupin said, hurriedly, knowing a rant when he saw one. "Now I want you to read pages thirty four to thirty eight on defensive spells. Tomorrow we will practice them."

A disappointed class slowly did what was asked.

Professor Lupin surveyed his class. He could probably do without the statute of a dragon at the back-hang on. What was he thinking about?

The statute of a dragon at the back of the class was no longer there.

* * *

The Doctor finished reading. Being able to read much quicker than any human, he was left to fiddle with he thumbs. Of course he could-

-Something whacked him in the back of his head. He turned round seeing no guilty party, and looked down to see a scrunched up piece of parchment rolling across the floor. He frowned.

Another whack to the head, but this time a voice joined it.

"_Pssst!" _

The Doctor turned round, again, to see a Slytherin boy looking right at him. His hair was brown and unruly, curling at the ends. His dull green eyes having a strange mischievous look to them. The boy was also incredibly short.

Quickly having a sneak look at the now busy Professor Lupin, with three other Slytherins, the Doctor mouthed back, "_What?"_

"I heard you wanted to know about anything strange happening?" the boy whispered.

The Doctor nodded, word seemed to travel fast around here. At least faster then what he was used to.

"You hear about that sixth year?" the boy said.

The Doctor nodded, he had.

Apparently she had being walking from Charms only to have some boys stuck her at the back, with curses. She was still, apparently, at the hospital wing. But then, rumors had never always completely trustful. He knew the one about her bravely trying to take down those boy, with just a spanner and wrench was quite a bit iffy.

"It wasn't a group of seventh year boys who had cursed her." The boy said quietly.

"Doctor, Sheedy. Back to your work." Professor Lupin warned, from behind his desk

The Doctor quickly whispered to the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Henry Sheedy." The boy whispered back.

"Please don't make me repeat myself boys." Professor Lupin said.

"Sorry, Professor." The Doctor said.

Professor Lupin eyed him carefully, before returning to his own work.

Was it him, or did the professor looked even worse in appearance than yesterday?

The Doctor passed the thought as stupid. He could just be feeling ill.

* * *

"Look at him, he's wearing that silly bowtie- I mean- old fashion or what?"

"I heard tell that he is actually from St Mungo's, in the insanity wards…"

"What's wrong with his legs? It's like someone's put a growth spell on them."

The Doctor was followed by these comments as he, Amy, Rory and River walked through the many corridors, but he had to admit there was quite a lot of things about him that caused for making-fun-of. Amy and River were perfect examples at finding these not-so-good-points. By now, the Doctor was quite used to the taunting.

They only reason why they never came to his face and say it was because River's reputation proceeded her. Though, by now, the story had gone and changed so many times that it no longer made sense.

The Doctor didn't know whether to feel secure or insecure with River.

The thought that she could do the same thing to him, kept repeating several times in his head. It was probably made worse by the fact River knew this very well. He chose that moment to look at River, the small smirk on her face made him shudder.

"Doctor, who is this sixth year?" Amy asked.

He instantly jumped to the chance to answer. "Emily Byford-apparently she was struck by a wart curse, badly." He added.

"Aren't we going to the hospital wing?" Rory asked realising that was not where they were heading.

"No, were going to the scene of the crime!" the Doctor said, grinning. "We'll become detectives, as well as witches and wizards!"

His excitement was not passed onto his companions. The Doctor just carried on talking, as if unaware of his companions' thoughts.

"I was an actually detective once." He said. "Got mixed up in a lot of hullabaloo with Cleopatra. I must say; those crocodiles made me think twice before diving head first into any river again. How was I supposed to know one had its mouth open?"

"You knew Cleopatra?" Amy said.

"Lovely woman. Had the tendency to flirt with most men in front of her. Reminds me of an old friend, but of course he didn't just flirt with the men. Ah, here we are, the scene of the crime!" the Doctor flung his arms open as they came to a particular corridor.

"Err…there's nothing here…"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Rory." The Doctor said, walking forward examining a very bare wall.

The corridor was exactly like the rest of the castle: the suits of armour lining the walls, the lit candles hanging just above each.

"There was something here…" River said. She was looking down at her scanner, which was making small beeping noise.

"Where did you get that scanner?" the Doctor said, about to snatch the said scanner.

River quickly, put it out of his reach. "I happened to have it on me." She said. "Like you had your screwdriver."

The Doctor made a 'humph' noise

"Anyway…" Amy said, sensing an oncoming argument. "What does the scanner actual say?"

"There traces." The Doctor answered. "Left overs of what was here."

"Left overs?" Amy said. "Like waste?"

"Exactly like waste, to the point where it is actual waste of some alien."

"You mean…" Amy said, making a face. "That right now, we're surrounded by the crap of some alien. That's disgusting."

"How come we can't see it?" Rory asked. It was a quite important matter.

"Humans expel waste as a solid or liquid." The Doctor started, they nodded understanding. "This creature expels it as a gas."

"Uh! Were breathing it in?"

"I'm afraid so, Pond."

"So…what was it eating?" Rory asked, while trying very hard not to take to many breaths.

The Doctor's face became very serious.

"I believe it was that girl."

* * *

**I would of updated probably earlier, but I was stung by a bee and found out I have a allergic reaction to them. So blame the bee for the wait.**

**Thank you to the Guest, for taking the time to criticise my work. I have already made the changes you suggested, but for 'realise' that is the correct way to spell it. The way you suggested would be considered an American way of spelling it like, color (colour). I am not saying it is wrong (For America it isn't) and I do understand this is an American Website, but I am sticking to what my English teacher would suggest, since I would rather not confuse my brain when I walk in to do an essay. But thank you anyway. It was very much appreciated**.

**Really guys, have any good criticism just put it in a review. You could go on for all I care.**

**It seems I only have time to write on the weekends. So I'm afraid the waiting going to be long for the chapters. I will do my best to be as quick as I can.**

**After the longest authors note I will ever write, I say goodbye until the next time. And review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Dumbledore looked at a point in space in his office. It wasn't really space he was looking at, but more the object, which was currently occupying it.

It was a blue box. It had POLICE BOX written bold and expressive at the top, and seemed to have a door that wouldn't open. They had tried all sorts of spells, but nothing had happened.

"Do you have any idea what it is, Severus?" Dumbledore said.

Snape looked apprehensively at the object. "A muggle contraction?" he said. "Isn't police a muggle word?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you are right, Severus."

The box itself had suddenly appeared into existence, Dumbledore having walked out of his office, only to walk back in and find it there. At first, Dumbledore had been amused. Now, he was not so sure of the situation.

"Do you think…this has something to do with…Black?"

Even right now, Dumbledore could hear the loathing for the man in Snape's voice.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that-_mongrel_ could very much be _helping_-"

"Until sufficient evidence is given. There is no reason to doubt him." Dumbledore said firmly. He knew about Snape's obsession, and knew it would take the man a while to finally see the other sides views. With Black out, it wasn't going to be easy.

Snape closed his mouth, knowing when a matter was closed. It didn't stop showing the hatred in his eyes.

"How are those-ah-unusual students doing." Dumbledore said, making his way around the box to his desk, changing the subject. Snape obediently followed.

"So far nothing too unusual. They act like any other regular students." Snape said.

"You sound…doubting, Severus?"

"The boy, Doctor, he's much too clever for his own good. From what is shown he's way above his level, even a considerable amount above Granger. The boy is extraordinary."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Snape's enthusiasm.

"What about the others?" Dumbledore said.

"Average, except the Song girl, who is quite high up in intelligence, but no where near the boy…there is one other thing…" Snape said, hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape. "Yes?"

"According to all records they don't exist. There is nothing-absolutely nothing-about them."

An amused smile, found itself on Dumbledore's lips. "Then I may have to speak to them face to face…would you, be so kind, as to past on the message, Severus?"

"Of course."

With that he left.

Leaving the other Professor to marvel at the blue box, wondering what secrets it withheld.

* * *

The Doctor looked down at the wooden contraption before him.

For some reason he had an episode of giddiness erupt inside of him. He looked to Rory, next to him, to see his face gone slightly green.

"It will be fun, Rory!" the Doctor said, trying to put some cheer into the roman.

"I don't have a thing for heights…" Rory said quietly, staring at the broomstick laying patiently on the ground.

"Good afternoon class!"

Madame Hooch marched onto the field, with so much enthusiasm, the Doctor was sure she was going to trip.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch!" the class chorus back.

"Now," Madame Hooch started, walking between the two lines of students. "The first thing you have to do is to stand to one side of your broom and hold your hand out over your broom, then say 'up'- well, get started then!"

There was a large shuffle of feet, followed by the shouts of 'up'.

"Up!" the Doctor said. His broom stayed put on the ground.

He looked towards River, who, as predicted, already had hers in her hand. It wasn't fair, why was she so good at everything she did? Oh right, psychopathic killer trained to kill him. For her it wasn't a choice not to be good.

It was part of the job.

"UP!"

Amy's frustrated voice stuck out as her Scottish accent took its place. Her face was contorted in deep concentration. The Doctor could only just contain his laughter. He didn't know why, but seeing that face on eleven-year-old version of Amy was pretty funny.

"UP-"

Wack.

That was it, the Doctor's laughter sprung out.

"Its not funny! Raggedy man!" Amy shouted, while rubbing a newly formed bump on her forehead.

No.

It was hilarious.

* * *

Rory was trying very hard not to notice the broom in front of him. Heights had never been his strong point. He had yet to even mutter 'up'. He could remember being the boy who would never touch the line to go on the roller coaster, or the boy, who would jump of his swing. No. That had been Amy and Mels. They would do it so many times, it felt like they made up for his lack of enthusiasm. Traveling with the Doctor had changed him, he wasn't the same timid boy. It even went as far as to make him a plastic roman.

But, being put back to being a small boy, where all the other kids towered above him, brought back these fears.

"Mr Williams, would you please bring your broom to your hand." Madame Hooch said, rather impatiently.

It made him look up and see all eyes on him. There stares grasping him, forcefully.

Great, peer pressure was now added to his stress.

His eyes met Amy's, someone he could rely on to stable his panicking thoughts. She quickly gave him an encouraging wink. With that, he put his hand over his broom, took a deep breath and said:

"Up."

He was almost toppled over by the sheer velocity of the broom's eagerness.

"Thank you, Mr Williams." Madame Hooch said, turning to address the rest of the class. "Now, on the count of three I want you all to spring off from the ground. Remember count of three. At the ready!"

Rory, climbed onto his broom, not even able to hold the broom steady from his shakiness.

"On the count of three." Madame Hooch said, again.

"One…two…three!" She blew her whistle, emitting a loud shriek.

Rory pushed off the ground leaving his dignity behind.

A few students quickly toppled off their brooms, not making it passed a few inches off the ground. Some got a little bit further.

Not Rory.

He shot up like a rocket, his fear quickly vanishing. He had never felt such a thing. His joy whelmed up inside of him, and he couldn't help, but make it go faster, going higher. Shifting his weight on the broom, ever so slight, to change direction. His grin proved that. He didn't care if people were shouting for him to stop. He wouldn't have listened, even if he could hear them.

"Fun, isn't it?"

He looked sideways to see his daughter coming up beside him, joining him in the rise. Her wild curly hair, becoming more wilder by the minute. He could only nod; fearing his voice would be taken away by the wind hitting his face. He could picture the giddy grin plastered to his face.

She laughed, before looping round and nose-diving.

For first time in his life, Rory thought of following her.

He could remember all those daredevil stunts she had pulled off as Mels. He had always stayed back ready to catch her, or Amy, if she decided to join her. He never once thought about joining her, he had always thought of stopping her.

So he looped round and nose-dived.

Only to hit the ground with a huge thud.

* * *

"That was brilliant, Rory!"

The excited voice shook Rory awake. Making him, open his eyes up slowly to the grinning face of the Doctor. Rory could only moan, as a huge throb, coming from the general vicinity of his brain, struck him.

"Getting yourself injured, so we could have a look at the girl. It was a great idea, but did you really have to crash a broomstick? I mean-one of us could have pretended we were sick or something, but didn't you think it was a bit extreme? Suppose it was the spur of the moment, hey? I-"

"You can shut up now."

"Yes, River."

"How are you feeling, Rory?" Amy said, concerned, sitting next to him on the hospital bed.

"Like I've been hit with a hammer…" Rory mumbled, rubbing his head.

The Hospital wing was very white. The lines of bed, with curtains were all the same white colour. Rory supposed it was just a different look to the usually dark castle.

"Have you got a good look at the girl, yet?" Rory asked, sitting up, rubbing his head. He decided he wouldn't mention that he actually didn't mean to crash.

"Not yet." River said. "Madame Pomfrey only just left."

Steadily getting out of bed, Rory followed the others to a particular bed, covered by a curtain.

Opening it up revealed a girl, with completely blonde straight hair and dozens of warts covering her body. She could have been considered pretty, if it weren't for the minor draw back.

"So, she was definitely hit by a wart curse." Amy reasoned.

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver had been out as soon as the curtain was drawn back.

"It's a side effect." He said, looking down at the sonic screwdriver. "After-what-ever-it-is feeds on you, you get a sort of allergic reaction to it. The warts being it."

Being the nurse he was, Rory said:

"She looks very pale…"

"You would too if you were having your soul sucked out." The Doctor's grim expression, looked down with pity on the girl.

"She'll be alright, though?" Amy said.

"Yes, she should recover in a couple more days. It was only having a snack."

"So what's the main course?" River asked. "The other students?"

"No…I don't think so…" The Doctor said, scratching his chin. "I think the girl was just to keep it going, only for so much longer…"

"It's dying?" River said, shocked.

"Yes, it's just hanging on until the right moment…"

"You know what is…don't you?" Amy said.

"Yes…" the Doctor said, nodding. Rory could feel the Timelord's sadness, seeping through, and his hatred.

"And just like this place…it shouldn't be possible. It should be dead, with everything else…"

"Dead?" Rory said.

The Doctor's face reached a whole new level of seriousness.

"It's from the Time War, Rory, and that means bad news. Bottomless pit bad news."

* * *

**So something from the Time War, then? **

**I can say I made up everything about it. Only the name belongs to the BBC, or Russel T Davis. Which ever view you want.  
**

**Reviews would be nice. **


	10. Chapter 10

It had started with a letter. A letter specifically addressed to him, from the big cheese himself.

He had actually expected it sooner, especially with the student's high status for the Headmaster; they all agreed that he was a great man. The Doctor had yet to hear anything bad (He had come to realise that anybody from Slytherin didn't count. He couldn't believe how this society was affecting him, maybe it was his young age) , he was known for his excellent hearing and mostly great attention to every other conversation being made around the school. So he now walked to the headmaster's office, the letter tucked neatly inside his pocket, quite excited.

The Doctor spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione coming from one direction. Hermione wearing a particular glare on her face, directed at Harry himself. At least Harry had the decency to look sheepish. He heard the word potions pass between them, and 'that git Snape."

He passed them in the corridor with a nod, which was curtly returned by only Hermione, the other two, grunting in response. It reminded him of his own adolescence, except with less grunts. At least young Gallifreyan males could bring some sort of vocabulary to the conversation. It was still rare, but it did happen.

He carried on, walking briskly until another voice coming from ahead of him sounded.

"I'm going to be late…I'm going to be late…"

It was a definite surprise as it was Hermione, seeing as he had only just passed her a few seconds before. He let a frown form on his face, as he stopped in his tracks.

She carried on mumbling, while heaving her bag, which looked like it was on the verge of breaking from some unimaginable weight.

"Classes ended, a while ago Miss Granger." The Doctor said, politely.

She stopped and looked up at him, almost about to pass him, looking quite perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" she said, roughly. "I have Potions now."

"No." the Doctor said. "I believe you had it just a few minutes ago."

She looked at him, her mind whirling at a sudden pace.

"Sorry, you're quite right." She finally said. "I must be over working a bit."

It was quite a hurried response, one the Doctor could understand well.

"Thank you. I'll just head on down to the common room, then." With huge heave of her bag, she walked down the rest of the corridor, rounding around the corner.

It was silly, the Doctor knew that, but he had to check. He walked to the same corner, looking round the other side.

He should have expected to see someone trudging down this corridor, but there was nobody there.

* * *

"So…what happened?" Amy asked the fourth year next to her. Since finding out about the alien now residing in Hogwarts, conversations had been few and far between with the TARDIS crew. Especially with the Doctor. But Amy knew he would come round eventually, but he just needed to gather his thoughts about their newest facts. So finding out the latest gossip of the school, seemed the next step. Dinner, seemed the best time to ask.

"Apparently he was mauled by a hippogriff." the fourth year said. "But its common knowledge that Malfoy has the tendency to lie about how it actually went. I heard from a third year that he actually insulted the beast, which caused it to retaliate by having a go at his arm. But that's just what I heard." The fourth year ended with a shrug.

Amy went back to picking at her dinner, well, before she sneaked a look at Malfoy himself. The boy was being swooned by, at least, three Slytherin girls all-fussing over his bandaged arm.

He had no idea what pain was. She did, she had given birth for Christ sake. That had to count as something.

"So…how dangerous are we talking about this…thing." Rory said. Directing her thoughts to look at him. He had his worried face on, which Amy had always found adorable. It was one of the reasons she teased him about it as a kid. Right now, it felt as if they were those children in Leadworth, of course River had suddenly become white, which should of been a bit more weird then it actually was. But then, traveling with the Doctor made you look at the universe differently.

"Very," was River's answer. "From what the Doctor told me, almost everything is a nightmare in that place…"

"But how did it get out?" Amy hissed quietly.

"It isn't the first time something escaped the Time-War," River said, "or survived."

"So your saying it just lived through it?" Rory said, dumping his potato in gravy.

"That could be the case." River said. "How can we say how it got here? The only thing we can do is to stop it. It won't be long until a student is taken, and won't come back with just minor injuries."

A solemn silence dispersed itself between them, until it was broken by an unlikely voice.

"What's the Time-War?" Hermione Granger asked, slipping into a seat next to Rory, Harry and Ron following suit.

"It's a war." River said, trying to over come the subject.

"Yes I gathered that," Hermione said, grabbing multiple roast pumpkins, onto her own plate. "But what is it? From what your saying it sounds pretty important."

Amy didn't say anything. For all she knew, she could worsen the situation, it was better to let someone with practice lying skills take over; namely her daughter. So she stuck to munching on her steak, pretending it wasn't a life and death situation.

"Its a pretty unknown war." River said, carefully. "Happened within the Cold war. It usually isn't spoken about, since it just depicts another section of the stress between Communism and Capitalism."

Thank God, River was an archaeologist. Of course they were also wizards, so Amy knew the Cold War wouldn't of been common knowledge.

Hermione frowned, but only Ron and Harry recognised this symptom. An uncomfortable silence settled between them all. Until Rory, River and Amy left to find the Doctor.

It was until later after they had finished dinner that Hermione said the words that were easily predicted by Harry and Ron.

"I'm-" she began.

"-going to the Library." The boys finished for her.

With an annoyed look, she got up and started to head in that general direction.

"Doesn't she realise that it will be curfew soon?" Ron said, staring off after Hermione's form.

"She'll probably be back soon." Harry said. "You know what she's like with rules."

Ron nodded, "Up for a game of wizards chess?" he said.

"Alright, then." Harry nodded. And they both left for the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, though, had a feeling that Hermione might start believing him, about those first years. Then, maybe, they'll find out who they really are.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the Griffin statue in front of him, then at the letter.

Then the statue,

Then the letter,

Until he came to some conclusion and said:

"Cockroach Clusters."

The Griffin moved circling up, revealing a hidden staircase underneath. The Doctor climbed it, coming to a door, and just as he was about to knock a voice said:

"Come in."

He was definitely the big cheese. His voice spoke of authority, and a level of kindness; not many people could pull off.

The Doctor walked in, finding himself immersed with the biggest collectors of weird objects. No, he tells a lie, the second biggest collectors of weird objects. He himself was the first.

"Doctor," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of his desk, "Have a seat."

The Doctor nodded, sitting down.

"I wanted to ask you about yourself." Dumbledore said carefully.

Ah, that's not so good.

"We seem to have no records about you or your friends…would you care to enlighten me?"

The Doctor tried very hard not to squirm in his seat. He could do this; rule number one was the Doctor lies that had to mean something? Didn't it?

"Um…" he began. "I don't know why…"

It was simple and playing the confused little boy could pass by the wizard. But this was the greatest wizard of his time, and that was in for some problems.

Dumbledore merely, raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I didn't expect you to know much." He said with a smile, but the Doctor could see through his façade. "I also wanted to know if you have ever seen this…"

With a flourish of his wand a wall to the side of the room revealed itself.

The Doctor's eyes became watery as he saw what stood behind it. Good old sexy…

The TARDIS looked more glorified then usually, maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other for a while, but the Doctor just wanted to run up and say hello to his beloved ship. But, there was someone watching very closely, and the Doctor had to pretend to be that confused little boy.

"What's that?" he asked, while Dumbledore's stare was fixed on him.

"That will be a question for another time." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Was it good he smiled? The Doctor wasn't quite sure…

"I believe your house mates are waiting just beyond this office." Dumbledore carried on, still smiling.

Knowing when a situation was avoided, the Doctor, left the room in, what can be known as a walking, the other being almost running.

Dumbledore was still smiling even after he closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. Had all these tests.  
But luckily its the holidays, so I should upload quicker.  
**

**I'm going to pre-warn you, in saying, that in the near future I'll stop updating for a while, since I'll have my mid-year exams. So when I suddenly don't update in yonks presume that's the case.**

**So, good, bad? Tell me your thoughts. I have a feeling I'm straying to far from the book...is that the case?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Amy sighed, where she had plonked herself against the wall, right near the potions room door. It surprised her really; they had been here a whole entire month, an entire month of figuring out why they were here. Of course the Doctor had claimed that he knew, only for River to point out that he was still just as dumbstruck as they were. Well…finding an alien had helped to put them on some sort of path, but it was still slightly confusing as to why they were eleven year olds. Amy could only hope it didn't last too long, for she would rather not repeat puberty again. It had been bad enough the first time.

Another surprise had been that it had taken River over a month to actually have a detention. Really, Amy expected it to be of the first week, but then, they were all slight caught up in the mess they were in. Maybe River decided it was better to actually be on the teachers good side, while they try and focus on the their current predicament.

It was the reason why she was now outside Professor Snape's classroom waiting for River to finish her detention. Amy could imagine doing the exact same thing in Leadworth.

It was at that point the wooden door opened revealing River, far too happy for someone coming out of scrubbing cauldrons.

Amy stood, frowning at her daughter's attitude.

River only smirked.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, lips curled in disgust at River.

"I expect you here tomorrow night 8 o'clock sharp, Miss Song." He snarled, before turning and closing the door, his robes fluttering behind him.

They started the long walk back to the common room.

"So…" Amy said, starting the conversation. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

River smiled. "I worked it out."

"Worked out what?" Amy said, confused.

"Worked out why we are here."

* * *

_Slam!_

Harry's head shot up from his sleeping position on his most recent essay. He and Ron had decided to actually start doing it the day before it was due. So here they were in the common room.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron said, rubbing his own eyes. He too had decided on a quick nap. "Did you really need to be so loud?" he grumbled.

"If you two were to actually do your assignments on the day they were handed out you wouldn't be doing these midnight sessions." Hermione said, with a huff.

Ron only eyed the thick volume that had caused the noise.

"And, anyway," Hermione continued, "I've got something to show you."

After the incident with the abnormal first years, Hermione had been spending most of her free time searching through the Library for answers about the 'Time War'.

"I found this in the Library." She said.

She opened the thick volume called _The Wars _(quite unoriginal to Harry), coming to a page with writing so small; Harry started to think his glasses weren't on.

As Harry and Ron peered down at it, Hermione read out the words.

_"Many wars have been printed throughout history, some becoming more prominent then others, the Time War becoming less so. The name itself is whispered and kept secret, let alone what actually is known about the war. The only remnants of this catastrophic war is the name, nothing else is known. Sometimes it has been put down as a myth."_

"So…" Ron said, his thoughts sorting themselves out. "We're dealing with some non-existent war?"

"It does exist," Hermione said. "This is the only book I could find that had any mere mention of it. Imagine…"

"Your point?" Ron said, clearly finding this very dull and boring.

"To have yourself forgotten, it most of been such a terrible war…and that the survivors were very few…"

"How can you be sure?" Harry said, who truly believed it did exist (Mainly because one of the weird first years mentioned it), but even he had his wary points.

Hermione produced a face of very much disbelief that they could be so blind.

"Because how else?" she said. "Tell me another reason?"

"Blimey Hermione." Ron said. "Usually you're the one to make us recheck stuff, and not jump to conclusions. You've been around us too much."

Hermione went slightly pink at Ron's comment, but still kept her composure.

"Frankly, Ronald," she said, causing a scowl from Ron for using his whole name, "there's nothing else to go on. Only this book and those first years."

Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widen as they stared at each other, each with the same thought.

"Those first years!" they chorused.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Rory said.

It was, Rory thought, a reasonable question. Especially when they were waiting for a Slythrin to arrive and pass on information. It was for a good cause, the Doctor had said. Rory didn't see why they had to wait near the dungeons, but the Doctor assured him that everything would be known in good time and the fact the Slytherin dormitories were somewhere in the general facility.

"I told you Rory," the Doctor said. "We need information and this lad is the best we have."

"Does he have to be a Slytherin?" Rory said.

"Shouldn't judge people through their house, Rory, or are you already sucked up in local gossip?" the Doctor said, shaking his head. "Anyway a Slythrin is perfect for the job." He said it as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Since to Rory it wasn't obvious.

"Well you know," the Doctor said his arms making random movements through the air, as if he wasn't sure how to bring the knowledge down to Rory's level. "Their cunning and sly; the perfect spies."

"Spies? Why would they be spies?"

"Because that is what a spy is: sly, cunning, devious, they've got to be able to out wit their opponent. Otherwise people would see through their lies. Number one reason why a Hufflepuff would never do the job, they couldn't lie to save their lives."

"So this Slytherin is being a spy for us?" Rory said.

"To a certain extent, yes," the Doctor said. "He's just getting all the information we wouldn't be able to get ourselves-here he is!"

A very short boy, dressed in emerald green robes, came up to them.

"Doctor, Rory," he greeted.

They nodded in response.

"So, what news is there today, Henry?" the Doctor said.

"The usual rumours about Sirius Black and…something else…" The boy's features had become very serious, so serious it was infecting Rory and the Doctor as well.

"Apparently a lot of people are having unwanted thoughts." Henry continued. "Like looking at something and then looking back only to have it disappear or the other way round…Some people have sworn that they've had this uneasy feeling that something was watching them."

The Doctor nodded as if this explained everything, Rory not on the same page. "Thank you Henry," the Doctor said, shaking hands with the boy.

Rory watched as something glittery passed between hands.

After Henry left, Rory said:

"You've been spending too much time around River…"

The Doctor nodded. "Even though I may be against some of her ways, I'm afraid it seemed the only way this time. Besides he already helped us out once."

"Do you know how he's getting the information?" Rory asked, the thought just popping into his head.

"Rory," the Doctor scold, "You never ask how. That has always been a rule."

"What? When dealing with spies?"

"He isn't really a spy, just a figure of speech, Rory." he said. "Why did Amy pick you?"

Rory thought of many reasons why Amy picked him. He considered them very good reasons, but knew the Doctor's question was rhetorical and kept his mouth shut. Rory knew a lot of things, like how to use a Roman sword. And as thoughts go, he came to the conclusion that the Doctor should really remember whom he's dealing with. He wasn't just the friend he was also the father-in-law.

* * *

**Got through all that holiday homework, and now, school is starting.  
Why was I given so much?  
**

**I have absolutely no idea when I'll update next. I have a feeling I'm hitting writer's block on a few scenes...I suppose time will tell.  
**

**Review if you want to. **


	12. Chapter 12

It had been decided.

It wasn't like it had much choice anyway. Well it _did _have choice, but in how it was done. It was an important job, it knew that well; destroying the Timelords was one of the reasons for it's creation. It relished in death, the screams of it's King's enemy's as it slowly brought about their ends. They way their faces contorted into horror through the unimaginable torture they were going through…all inside their heads. If it had a face, it would be smiling now, a very lazy, dreaming smile; someone looking back at the good times of the past. Now he could regain it, through destroying the last child of Gallifrey.

It was very easy gaining the information. Just poking and prodding into unknowing students minds; quickly exiting before they suspected. It was quite a menial task as to what it usually performs for its King. But then, it reminded itself that was when the Time War was raging across the universe. A completely different galaxy.

If it had hands, they would be clasped together at the fingertips, with a smile so creepy, most beings would find themselves heading in the other direction as quickly as their legs would carry them.

One thing was quite real. A voice that stretched infinitely, that found the darkest corners and made the Vashta Nerada weep, yet was like the wind whispering.

_"Doctor…"_

* * *

Students believed Dumbledore knew everything that happened in Hogwarts, reason why he was so in-tuned to everything going on.

That wasn't strictly true.

It was more that he knew people. He knew how they worked. If you were to give him a puzzle of a person, their personality, he would be able to put it all in the right places and maybe give them a slight confidence boost, if they needed one. He was very good at that. In the end, it still comes down to faith.

The Doctor is no different.

River Song knew this better than most people. She had to, to be his wife. She also knew scrubbing cauldrons was the best way to think things through.

The letter had puzzled her.

It was a simple letter, telling them they were going to a school of magic, nothing else. She understood that one of the reasons were paradoxes, too much knowledge of the future could do damage to the fabric of time and space.

But why put it in Rory's trunk? Why not the Doctor's?

Unless…No. Well…No. But - _Yes!_

If something was going to happen to him. Putting it in Rory's trunk was a very subtle way of expressing it, but she could certainly see it. She could see the possibility.

But why here? Why would trouble at a magic school have anything to do with aliens? Really, if you look at it in one direction then you could see that magic and technology don't fit together, they never have. Unless something alien made the magic possible in the first place.

Oh.

They were in deep trouble now. She decided not to worry her mother until they were with the Doctor. Acting confident and such might divert the real truth.

What River didn't know was that everything was about to become worse.

A lot worse.

* * *

"Harry, now!" Hermione said, giving a great push to Harry's back.

It was in the general direction of the first years, which they had stalked into a rather empty corridor.

Yet, it didn't feel empty. Not really.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry said to the first years in front of them. He could hear Hermione's mouth moving in sync with his.

They all turned round rather startled by his appearance, deer caught in the headlight.

"Yes?" the Doctor said, "What is the question?"

"Um," Harry said, "well, isn't really a question more of a statement."

He was so sure he heard Hermione face palm.

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"You're adults, aren't you? I mean- I've seen you as ones when I was younger, like bigger versions of the ones you are now- "

"Harry, we understand the word 'adult'. You don't need to make a speech about it. All though," the Doctor carried on, "there is an entire planet where everybody was no older than the age of seven. I had to actually explain what an adult was, since they had decided I was a higher being, and to release me from my mundane body, I should be burned at the stake. I eventually managed to get through to them. Then they decided to kill me anyway."

"Is he always like this?" Harry asked, managing to interrupt the Doctor's babbling.

"Yes." Was the answer.

"So…are you?"

The Doctor looked to River. Harry getting an impression they were talking to each through looks.

With a slight nod from River, the Doctor answered. "Yes and no."

Hermione decided to step in. "How can you be both?" she said. Ron quickly appeared behind her.

"Well we were adults, but now we're children." River said.

"And we've been thinking." The Doctor said.

"More like he has and hasn't told us yet." Amy grumbled.

"As I was saying," the Doctor said, ignoring Amy. "I believe we could use some help and what better help from the trio who've saved the school on multiple occasions."

"Um…" Ron said, interrupting. "Has anybody noticed?"

Doctor frowned, everybody turning to look at Ron. "Noticed what?" he asked.

"There are only three of you." Ron said. "Where's the shy one? He's name began with 'R'."

"What, Rory?" the Doctor said. "Rory's her-"

Looking at his companions. Rory wasn't there.

_"Rory!"_

* * *

Rory was lost. Again.

He was so sure the others were ahead of him. Had been. They were there, River saying she had something important to say. Then, suddenly they weren't.

The fog settling around him wasn't helping.

Hang on you don't get fogs indoors.

_"Rory Williams…"_

"Not here, I'm afraid." Rory said, to the voice that surrounded him, not very convincing. "I could pass a message on for you?"

The fog only got thicker, the voice not answering.

Well, it was worth a try.

It was his last thought, before he passed out.

* * *

**So yep, been awhile.  
**

**I'm afraid it's going to be a long wait until the next one. My Exams are creepily close, so I'm not gonna update any of my stories.**

**I know the creepiness is a bit different, but the story wouldn't be a Doctor Who story if it wasn't a bit scary. **

**Actually, Harry Potter isn't any different.**

**So see you around.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir." Professor Snape said, sweeping into the headmaster's office, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

He was staring at the blue box again. Snape had reasons to believe this was his daily activity for the day: Box-watching.

"We have a visitor." Snape said. "Says he's come here to explain the situation."

"And which situation is that?" Dumbledore said, turning round to face Snape.

"Which?" Snape said confused.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "There are two situations I could describe in detail. Though I believe one of them is in good hands." A small smile tugged at his lips. Something Snape couldn't quite grasp why. "Bring him in Severus."

Snape nodded, opening the door and allowing the figure to enter.

Dumbledore smiled, as he took in the figure's form.

"I see I was right about one thing, though I will admit it is a general surprise." He said.

"Same here."

* * *

"Always with the Rory!" the Doctor shouted with anger, before he turned to face River. Yet, still was frustrated. "I presume this was along the lines of what you were going to tell us?" he asked.

River gave a silent nod.

The Doctor only heaved a sigh, bringing a hand to his forehead, as began he paced.

"Shouldn't we go and find him?" Harry asked, sharing a glance with Ron and Hermione.

The trio were beyond confused about what was going on. Yet, they managed to keep their mouths shut, knowing their questions will be answered in due course.

"No," the Doctor said, "it will be too late anyway. And rushing in with practically no plan, won't do us any good either."

"Got anything yet?" River prompted.

"Not at the moment, no."

"How did we not notice?" Amy said, quietly, Rory's disappearance started to take hold of her emotions.

"Low perception filter." The Doctor said. "I believe we were made to forget."

"What should we do?" Amy said.

The Doctor stopped his pacing and looked each of them in the eye.

"We wait."

* * *

It turned out waiting involved sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Each took a separate chair, while the Doctor leaned against the fire. It was a good thing it was empty, the other students in their beds.

"So your time travellers?" Hermione said.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"And you've some how ended up as eleven-year-olds?" Hermione continued.

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "We do not need reminding."

"It's bad enough losing certain parts to ones self, which I can say I dearly miss."

"River!" the Doctor squeaked. "There are children among us!"

"Of course Sweetie." River said. "I'll be sure to never mention it when you're around."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Don't mind those two," Amy said, waving it off. While the other three stared perplexed at River. "That is completely normal."

"How old are you really?" Ron asked.

"Eleven hundred and three."

"Blimey, that's old." Ron said. "Eleven hundred and three…you must look really old."

"Did I mention I was an alien, too?" the Doctor said. "No? Well I am. Also means different age rate."

"So your time travelling aliens." Hermione said.

"No, just him." Amy said. "The rest of us are more or less human."

_"More or less?"_

"You seem a bit quiet there in the corner, Harry?" the Doctor said, ignoring Hermione's outburst.

Startled Harry looked up at him. "Yes, I-I suppose so."

"Anything going in that mind of yours?" the Doctor said.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Harry said, frustrated. "We should be finding Rory."

"Rory will be fine." The Doctor said, coming over and patting Harry on the shoulder.

"How can you know that?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? He's a hostage."

"A _hostage?!"_

Three faces lost the use of their lower jaw. The other two were expecting something like this. It wasn't as if they were happy about.

"Yes, it's a trap." The Doctor continued, smiling. "Reason why we can't rush in. We need a solid plan. Especially with what we're dealing with."

"And what is it, we are dealing with?" River said, crossing her arms. "You have been very persistent in _not telling us?"_

The Doctor coughed. "Um…er, well…tha-that's classified. Yes - classified."

"Spit it out already." River said, dangerously, yet her voice never rose to a shout.

The Doctor cringed, before composing himself. "The thing is- is that its classified."

River groaned, completely not believing him. "Doctor that is not helping your case."

"Harry!" the Doctor suddenly said, startling the boy again. "Tell us how you know we were adults?"

"Um…" Harry said.

_"Doctor."_ River growled.

"River," The Doctor said, "can't you see I'm talking?"

A sigh escaped River's lips, and she proceed not to say anything. Instead crossing her arms and glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored her, or did his best to.

"So Harry, why not give us an explanation?" he continued.

"Well…" Harry started. "I don't actually remember much. I was only five, you see?"

"Understandable." The Doctor said. "Carry on."

"All I remember is you coming upto me, Doctor and you said, something." Harry frowned as he tried to retrieve the memory. "You said: 'he's in the kitchen.' I'm not entirely sure what you meant?"

The Doctor grinned. "What I meant, Harry," the Doctor said, "was that Rory is in the kitchens. Which is where we are going."

"I thought you said, you didn't have a plan?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"I have one now." The Doctor retorted. "And it involves a good nights rest."

"We can't sleep? Rory's-"

"Harry you are most definitely a Gryffindor." The Doctor interrupted. "And as much as I admire these attributes, I'm afraid were following my rules." As Harry clenched his mouth shut, the Doctor carried on. "Now, off to bed. We need all the energy we can get."

* * *

Rory opened his eyes, groggily sitting up.

Not only was he overcome with sleep, he also felt like tiny people were hammering tiny hammers at the back of his skull. Most likely, excavating for unknown treasures.

It came to his attention that he was surrounded by smoke. He instantly was on high alert, standing up-

_"There is no need to be scared…"_

The smoke shifted, becoming lighter more welcoming. The voice was a whisper and, yet seemed loud enough to fill the room.

_"You are safe…Unless you have something to hide…"_

Rory gulped, but two thousands years of standing guard of a box had taught him many things. He straightened himself up, wishing he had his roman sword.

"Where am I exactly?" He was grateful his voice didn't come out timid, but more of that of a solider.

The place he was in was empty; forsake the smoke that made it impossible to see anything else, apart from two inches from your face. Tripping suddenly became a very likely hazard.

_"A place you do not know of…"_

Rory could only contemplate on how helpful the words were.

"Yes, right." He said, composing himself. "If I'm safe here, then why are you threatening me?"

_"This place being safe…has nothing to do…. with my trust in you…"_

"You don't trust me?"

_"No…"_

Rory couldn't really argue with that. Rory knew how untrustworthy people could be; he knew how they could suddenly swing to one side.

But then they suddenly could come back, like a boomerang.

"Um…Do-do you have any real motive, to what capturing me would achieve?"

_"Yes…yet you ask the wrong questions…"_

"What questions are those?"

_"Why the Doctor…won't tell you anything about us…"_

"Why?" Even as Rory asked the question he felt unsettled as to what the answer might be.

_"Guilt…"_

* * *

"Follow your rules?" River's voice cut like knife, making the Doctor freeze in his spot, half way out the portrait hole.

He slowly turned round, a fake smile on his face. Looking up he saw the hell bent terror that was River. She stood, arms folded, full clothed, glaring at him from atop the stairs. "Hello honey just thought I would pop out for a bit." He said.

"Rule one." River said. "The Doctor lies."

"I suppose the rest are going to pop out behind you?" the Doctor said, nervously.

River shook her head. "I'm not stupid. You lie for reasons, Doctor. Reasons to keep the people you care about safe. But now," She said, cascading down the stairs, "you lying out of fear. Whatever is hiding inside this castle, has got you terrified enough to not even whisper its name…remind you of someone?"

It painfully did. And he hated it.

"You're not coming." He said. He knew how she would react, and he was prepared. "Whether you like it or not, River."

River just huffed. "It's my father we're rescuing, or have you forgotten?"

"Then Amy should be here as well." The Doctor countered.

"I'll call for her, shall I?"

River was now inches from his face, so close their noses were almost touching. Their eyes stared, becoming an even match.

"We both know you won't," the Doctor said.

River broke contact. "Your right." She said, stepping through the portrait hole. "I won't, but I also know you don't have a plan. Just a hunch, a hunch that could end up as a plan."

"And you are right as ever, Dr Song." He said, stepping through the portrait hole, joining her. "But don't blame me for lack of sleep."

"I am human-timelord plus. I don't need as much sleep as everyone else."

"Right you are, dear."

At a steady pace, they headed for the kitchens, strides in sync.

* * *

**So I passed my exams, yeah!  
**

**I don't particularly like this chapter, there just seems to be something off...with it. Reason why I was rather reluctant to actually post it.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I'm still astounded by the reception this story continues to get. **


End file.
